


Hearts on Ice

by radcliffe_bass



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radcliffe_bass/pseuds/radcliffe_bass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fistfight that had him indefinitely suspended from his hockey team, Tom Felton decided to stay at his friends' town - boring old Southminster. During his stay at a bed and breakfast, the owner's son, Daniel Radcliffe caught his eye. The problem is, Daniel doesn't like 'guys like him'. Not willing to let his prospect escape from his grasp, Tom asked Daniel for one date in exchange for anything the other man requests. He should have known better than to offer 'anything'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is betaed through the collaborative efforts of youlooksofine, redeagle and laleiyne_010916. Thank you ladies for the help. All mistakes post beta are my own.
> 
>  _Disclaimer: Please note that this is purely fiction and none of the contents are real. While some or most of the characters in this story are not fictional, their interactions, relationships and situations were created for the purpose of the story and is entirely fictional. Any interactions, relationships and situations that might concur with real life events are purely coincidental. This fiction is created based solely on the imagination of the author and for non-profitable purpose._

Tom Felton never imagined that a day would come when his coach would make true on his promise to suspend him when he engaged himself in another fight with his ass of a team mate Joshua Carlton.

'Fuck,' he swore as his blue eyes looked to the heavens before opening the door of the bed and breakfast he’d be staying at for the next couple of days. Or until the pesky, yet adorable twin menaces called James and Oliver Phelps found out that he'd been indefinitely suspended from his hockey team and went looking for him. Knowing his luck, and the twin's sense of direction, he might still have two days of peace and quiet left before they finally drag his ass out of bed and try to cheer him up. So he had better start moping now if he ever wants to get officially drunk enough to break some bottles.

"Welcome to the Artist's Bed and Breakfast. How may I help you?" A brown haired girl sporting a pixie styled haircut greeted him as soon as he reached the receptionist desk.

"One room please -" he smiled and discreetly glanced at the name tag pinned on the girl's uniform. "Emma. Preferably one with its own bathroom. Indefinite stay. First floor room if there is one available."

Emma tapped some keys on her keyboard then opened the drawer beside her. She took out a piece of paper and pen and handed it over to him. Tom’s eyes skimmed through the documentation on the paper for a brief second then went on to fill out the information needed. He handed the form back to Emma and waited.

After a few minutes, Emma turned back at him and placed a key and another paper on the counter top in front of him. "That's your key. Please try not to lose it; there is a ten dollar fine if you do. In case you lose your key, inform any of the staff so they can get the duplicate from me. We require a hundred dollar deposit. Your reservation includes three free meals. Breakfast begins at six and ends at nine in the morning. Lunch is from eleven in the morning to two in the afternoon and dinner is from six-thirty to nine-thirty in the evenings. Your room's on the third floor. Those are the only rooms with private baths, sorry. If it's any consolation, your room's near the stairs."

Tom shrugged and fished out a one hundred dollar bill from his wallet and gave the money to Emma, who motioned to someone behind him to move forward. Tom turned to the right slightly to take a look. A tall redheaded girl, who was wearing black jeans and a light brown polo shirt, was walking towards them.

"That's Bonnie," Emma said, making Tom turn his attention back to her. "Bonnie," Emma acknowledge the redhead as soon as she was beside Tom. "This is Mr. Felton," she gestured towards him and gave the keys to Bonnie. "Please show him the way to his room." Emma focused her gaze to Tom again, "If you have other questions about house rules, feel free to ask Bonnie. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Tom thanked Emma and followed Bonnie who offered to carry his backpack to which he promptly declined.

"I assure you its part of my job. Daniel will give me an earful if he sees you carrying your things," Bonnie insisted, taking hold of one of the straps of his bag.

"No offence Bonnie, but my ego will be totally deflated if you insist on carrying my bag," Tom replied, coaxing Bonnie to let go of her death grip on his bag. "Don't worry, I assure you, your boss will understand. Just show me the quickest route to my room and he won’t notice thing."

Bonnie took a deep breath and smiled at him, "If you say so. Daniel did say the customer is always right. So if you would please follow me."

Tom heaved a big sigh of relief before following her. He half listened to her chatter as they made their way to his room. Glad that he had taken note of where the dining room and kitchen were, He silently thanked whoever the inn's architect was for ensuring that the flight of stairs towards the third floor wouldn't be like trying to climb Rapunzel's tower.

"So this is the common lounge," Bonnie explained as soon as they made it to the third floor and a living room set up welcomed them. "You're free to use the stuff here. TV's featuring the local cable channels, there's a pay-per-view channel I think. If you brought some CD's or DVD's with you, you can use the player. If you don't know how to use it, just ask anyone wearing a light brown shirt and name tag."

"Daniel was too lazy to come up with proper uniforms for us all, so he just made it a rule to wear a light brown shirt and always pin the name tag on when we're on duty," Bonnie explained when Tom raised an eyebrow in question. "Anyway, this is your room." Bonnie inserted the key to open the lock of the first room on the right side of the hallway and opened the door.

Tom went inside and placed his backpack on the bed while Bonnie opened the windows and curtains. She then moved towards another door which Tom assumed must have been the private bath. He surveyed the room, taking note of the decor. The room was quite simple. Not too small and not to spacious. The space was just right for a single person. The walls were painted light green and brown. A single bed was placed near the windows; two bedside tables adorning the space beside the bed, the right table housed the telephone and table lamp. There was a cabinet placed on the wall to the right of the door. A big mirror covered at least half of the wall facing the bed - a study desk slash vanity under it - and the private bath was located to the left of the door.

'Not bad,' he thought as he sat on the bed and tested its sturdiness.

"This is the bath," Bonnie said after sometime. Tom turned his attention towards her. "But I guess you figured that out." She walked towards the vanity and opened the largest door, "You can use this fridge to store whatever you want. There's a water dispenser in the common lounge if you're too lazy to go to the kitchens. Emma probably told you the schedule for meals. I suggest you arrive early for meals if you still want to get the good stuff. There aren't a lot of people checked in right now so I guess you're safe when it comes to meals."

Bonnie stood up and pulled something behind the desk. "If you have a laptop and need to use wired connection, you can use this. But it's charged against your account by the hour. If you don't need a wired connection, I suggest using the free wireless connection we have at the main living room downstairs. Most of the patrons use that too so I wish you luck on the bandwidth. You can bring alcoholic drinks but you must pay for what you break if you get drunk. You can ring the reception anytime, someone's always on duty ‘round the clock, if you need anything. If you have any laundry or ironing done, place it in the bags found in your closet, housekeeping will take care of it. They usually do the rounds around ten in the morning. If you don't want them going in your room while you're gone put the _do-not-disturb_ sign on your door. You can deposit your laundry and ironing bags at the housekeeping booth near the kitchen. Booth times are from six in the morning until ten in the evening. Incoming local calls are free, outgoing calls are charged against your account. Oh and room service ends at ten in the evening. Although the kitchens are open until twelve midnight if you'd like to place an order. Any questions?"

Tom shook his head.

"Great!" Bonnie exclaimed and walked towards the open door leading to the hall way. "Just ring the reception if you have further inquiries. Hope you enjoy your stay." The she left and closed his door.

Tom waited until the door clicked closed before finally lying on the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Come to think of it, his suspension from the team does not look as bad as it is. "Yeah right," he muttered. "Who am I kidding?"

Tom stood up and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He walked towards the windows and groaned as he rested his forehead on one closed window. His career was all screwed up. Not only were the chances of their team winning the cup at stake but his chances at finally making it to the pros was badly hurt. And all because someone couldn’t stand being near his very bisexual team mate!

He knew he should have listened to Robert and just ignored Joshua, but no! He had to be stubborn and had to exchange punches with the idiot. Which lead him where? Suspended for a whole season and spending his 'impromptu vacation' in the middle of nowhere.

Damn it! For a country that symbolizes democracy, most of its people still fear what they cannot understand. Humans, sometimes he's amused when he consciously realizes he's one of them.

The opening bars of the chorus of The Beatles’ _She Loves Me_ can be heard from the direction of the bed. Tom ignored it, knowing from the ringtone that it would be either one of the twins, Rupert or Robert calling him. He let the phone ring and waited for the voicemail to pick up.

"Tom! Tom?" A voice he tagged as James’ called out. Tom's lips twitched in amusement when he heard James curse. "Damn it Tom! You had better not started getting drunk out of your ass without me - ouch! Fuck Oliver! Do you have to hit me that hard? Hey give that -"

"Tom?" The voice that sounded like Oliver called his name. Tom tried to stifle his laughter as he heard James' voice complaining in the background. "Hey, kid, how are you? Don't listen to James, do whatever you like. Drink if you want to get drunk, just leave some for-"

Tom fell on his ass trying to hold back his laughter when he heard another round of probably phone grabbing before he heard his friend Rupert Grint call out his name. It was a good thing he set his voice recorder's time to unlimited or he'd never get any proper messages from his friends with the rate they were going. He took a deep breath when the background voices finally went quiet and Rupert spoke again. "Sorry about that, mate. Don't listen to these idiots. Whatever happens - don't do anything stupid. We're on our way to pick up Robert. Call us back when you're ready and we'll go wherever you are. Don't be stubborn, bro. I know you're listening. If you don't call back in an hour we'll drag your ass out of wherever you are now. And don't for a second think we can't, we have ways of finding out where you are. Whatever hole you might be hiding in right now. Alright? Talk to you later." Then the line went dead.

Tom chuckled as he stood up from his place on the floor. His friends never failed to amuse him. Good ole' Rupert and his voice of reason, James and Oliver's antics and Robert's maturity. He’d be lost without them.

Tom glanced at his watch and read two forty five in the afternoon. He still had plenty of time before dinner. He wouldn't give his friends a call back; it didn’t matter as he knew they would likely find him no matter what. He's dying to find out how good they are at tracking people. He'll worry about that when they're here, but for now, a shower and a quick nap will do.

*************************************

Tom woke up to the feeling that something was not right. He blindly reached for the digital clock he knew was located on top of the left bedside table.

"Here you go, kid," A voice that sounded so much like James spoke as an object shaped like the digital clock was placed on his outstretched palm.

"Thanks James." He sleepily replied then bolted upright when he heard voices snickering around him. Tom blinked his sleepy eyes and rubbed his hands over them to clear his vision. He took a look at his surroundings and groaned when he realized that James, Oliver, Rupert and Robert were surrounding him.

"Damn!" Tom cursed and lay back on the bed, shaking his head. "You guys don't waste any time do you? How did you find me? What time is it?"

Tom felt the bed dip as Robert Pattinson, his brown haired team mate sat beside him.

"It's almost six in the evening," Robert replied then his expression turned serious. "And yes, when it comes to you we don't waste time kid. What the fuck were you thinking, Tom? You almost gave Rupert and your Mom a heart attack when they couldn't reach you and saw you’re apartment looking like a mess. Are you trying to kill us?"

"I'm twenty five not five," Tom muttered then lowered his head in shame when he heard Rupert snort. Out of his four friends, Rupert's the only one who can make him feel guilty without even talking. "I'm sorry Rupert."

"Oh that is so unfair! There's like four of us here and you just apologize to Rupert?" Oliver exclaimed from somewhere on his right. Tom pivoted and almost laughed out loud when he saw Oliver mock glare at him, looking like a mother reprimanding her son with both his hands on his hips.

"Okay, sorry guys," Tom apologized with as much sincerity he could muster while trying to contain his laughter. He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to get out of there."

James draped his arms around his shoulder and pulled Tom into a one armed hug. "We understand kid. But it wouldn't hurt, not to mention really easy to dial mine and Ollie's number if you wanted to spend your 'vacation' here in good ole' Southminster. We do live here you know. Free board and lodging. Sounds enticing, right?"

Tom disentangled himself from the hug and scratched the back of his head. Thinking about it now, he should really be embarrassed. He did act like a spoiled brat. If he hadn't known these guys for the past fifteen years of his life he would be embarrassed as hell. Not that he didn't feel embarrassed now. "How'd you find me by the way?"

He heard Rupert clear his throat and Tom gave him his undivided attention. "These two," Rupert pointed towards James and Oliver, "were on their way to visit me yesterday when your Mom called me to ask if I’d seen you. I told them to just meet me at that cafe near your place while I accompany your Mom to your apartment. Imagine our surprise when we saw the place."

Rupert glared at him which made Tom lower his head and smile at his friends sheepishly. Rupert smirked, "So we called Robert then found out about the suspension. We spent the night at your house trying to calm your Mom. We had to wait for your brother to arrive before we can leave the poor woman. We called you while on our way to Rob's place. You know the thing called GPS, it's really helpful when someone doesn't want to give a call back but forgot that technology is a sweet, sweet thing I am so good at."

"Oh crap! Mom!" Tom slapped his right hand on his forehead. "I totally forgot about her. I better call her." Tom grabbed his mobile phone and made a beeline for the bathroom amidst his friends' laughter.

"We'll be waiting downstairs!" Tom heard Robert call out before he closed the door to the bathroom and dialled his mother's number.

*************************************

Boisterous laughter greeted Tom as he made his way to the hallway where he thought his friends might be waiting for him. His eardrums still hurt from the scolding he received from his mother and older brother. Not that he blames them, he did give them a fright. He cringed when he remembered how his brother gave him a speech on responsibility and maturity. The speech had hit home as he had been trying so hard to show his family how he's mature and responsible enough to take care of himself - and all it takes is an immature jibe from a prejudiced team mate to have everything he worked for to come crashing down his feet.

"There he is!" Tom heard James voice over the laughter and turned towards the direction of the voice. The twins were talking to some black haired guy. Tom saw James beckon him to come closer. Tom walked towards them, his eyes darting around to look for Rupert and Robert who seems to be missing. When he couldn’t find the missing half of the Fab Four, he riveted his attention to the guy the twins were conversing with.

Tom unconsciously studied the guy's back profile - broad shoulders, good stance and a nice ass. 'Not bad,' he thought when the guy's face was revealed to him as he stood beside James.

"Took you long enough," James complained as he draped an arm around his shoulders. The corner of James' mouth curved upward while his eyes twinkled in mischief. "This is Tom," James pointed his thumb towards Tom's direction with his free hand. "He's the friend we're looking for."

The guy nodded at James' introduction and offered his hand to Tom for a handshake. "I'm Daniel Radcliffe."

Tom nodded and shook Daniel's hand. "Nice to meet you, Daniel. Do you work here?"

Oliver laughed which caused Tom to raise an eyebrow in question. Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself and replied, "He owns the place man."

"Oh." Tom looked at Daniel sheepishly. "Sorry, but you look so young."

"No worries." Daniel waved his hand dismissively. "I'm used to it. I don't really own the place, more like looking after it. My parents own this inn, but they're currently travelling the country, so I'm in charge for the moment."

"Isn't it difficult?" Tom asked. "My mom tried to make me help with our cafe before but she ended up firing me after an hour of working."

"It is," Daniel shrugged. "But I think I got used to it."

"That's good to know. Maybe -"

"Maybe we should be on our way out," Oliver interrupted Tom which earned the redhead a glare from him. Oliver just rolled his eyes and grabbed Tom's arm.

Tom started to protest but it fell into deaf ears as James took hold of his other arm and joined his twin brother in dragging Tom towards the main doors as they both shouted, "We'll see you later Daniel!"

**************************************

To say that Tom was irritated was an understatement. He was annoyed as hell at the twins. The reason why? They couldn’t have found a better time to drag him out of a good conversation to eat a crappy dinner at their apartment.

“If you’re just going to sulk, I suggest you finish your dinner in the kitchen. You’re making me lose my appetite,” Rupert voiced out making Tom look up from his plate and scowl at James who was not so discreetly grinning at Tom.

“Yeah,” James agreed while shovelling more food into his mouth. “That face can make one lose appetite.”

“As if there’s anything that can stop you from devouring food,” Tom retaliated, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Well in a perfect world there is,” James replied, taking another huge bite out of his burger. James chewed on his food, his forehead creasing as if trying to contemplate what he was about to say. “But this world is not perfect. So yeah, I guess you’re right!”

Oliver laughed out loud which caused Tom to scowl. He was about to speak when Robert, bless his Dalai Lama tendencies cut him off by asking, "That's enough. What's got your boxers in a twist?"

Tom didn't answer, knowing one of the twins would likely do that for him. And he wasn't wrong in his assumption when Oliver replied, "I'm not sure why. But ever since we dragged him off the inn when he was in the middle of a conversation with Daniel..."

Four pairs of eyes stared at Tom who was trying his best to school his expression into nonchalance. But four pairs of eyes boring holes into you can make even the strongest person break especially when the two pairs of eyes belong to the Phelps twins.

"So," Rupert began. "This Daniel guy, he swings for your team?"

"Oh he swings alright," James chuckled. "I'm just not sure Tom's his type."

Tom swore if looks could kill James would have dropped dead hours ago. But it can't so he'll to resign himself to James tattletale attitude. Rupert must have sensed his discomfort for he patted his shoulder in a manner that is supposed to be comforting but the way Robert was looking at them at amusement meant that the gesture looked way too awkward to be comforting.

The corners of Tom's mouth twitched and studied Rupert from the corner of his eyes. True enough, Rupert's cheeks are as red as his hair. Tom flashed Rupert a gracious smile - out of his four friends, Rupert is the one who’s not comfortable at expressing his concern in a physical manner. Must have something to do with Rupert spending more time with computers and his gadgets than with people. But they understand. Besides, Rupert's talents comes in handy most of the times. Heck, he wouldn't even be this interested in technology if not for Rupert's influence.

Tom was interrupted from his musings when he heard Robert ask James if they were sure that Daniel had the same sexual preference as Tom. Tom found himself snickering at Robert's question.

Robert turned his attention to him, running his left hand through his brown hair and shrugged. "I mean, he looks more like the type to chase girls than guys."

Tom cleared his throat. "You'd be surprised. Sometimes, it's the ones who does not look the part who are more in touch with their inner female persona than the ones who are out loud and proud. Besides, we can smell each other out. Sort of like a radar. It's part of the package."

Realization seemed to dawn on Robert's face. "Oh, good luck then. Can't blame you though, he is attractive."

Tom closed his eyes thinking of Daniel's face, the soulful blue eyes that seemed to beckon you to come closer, those lips that just begged to be kissed. Of course, he had to be rudely interrupted from his daydream by James throwing a muffin at him.

"One of these days, I swear James, you'll just drop dead and you wouldn't have a clue on how I killed you," Tom said through clenched teeth.

James grin broadened. "Well now I do since you just told me."

The muffin that Tom threw back missed James as his friend ducked and left the table, laughing as he ran towards the kitchen. Tom shook his head, amused. They heard James call out from the kitchen if anyone wants some beer. Tom answered by shouting, "That's right! Make yourself useful and bring back four bottles!"

Oliver clucked his tongue. "So I guess we shouldn't expect you to move your things here?"

Tom shook his head. "Not for a week at least."

A bottle of beer was placed in front of him. James clinked his beer bottle with Oliver before taking a sip. "Of course, we shouldn't expect anything less from you."

Copying his twin's action, Oliver asked, "Are you sure about what you're doing? Daniel's not the usual type of person you hook up with."

"Is it just me or do you sound jealous? Want to hook up with me?" Tom teased.

Oliver snorted. "Oh please. Been there, done that. And believe me when I say that I could have done without a year of keeping up with your antics. No offence kid, but you know what I mean."

"None taken," Tom replied, toasting his beer bottle with Oliver. "I knew I was a right bastard at that time. We both were, don't deny it."

"I'm not," Oliver smiled, then his face took on a serious expression. "But I mean it Tom. Daniel's a great kid, I know his family. He doesn't do flings, and being a player lands you right smack at the top of his 'I hate list'. If you're not planning to be involved in a serious relationship - do yourself a favour - and stop right now. It'll save you both a lot of hurt when time comes."

Tom shrugged. "It's not as if I’m planning to marry him or something. I just find him attractive that's all. Besides it takes two to tango Oliver."

Oliver sighed. "I know, just be-"

"Careful, I know," Tom cut Oliver off. He raised his beer. "Besides, enough of this seriousness. You guys are supposed to help me forget I’m indefinitely suspended from my hockey team by getting me drunk. So cheers!"

"Cheers!" His four friends echoed. Tom felt the tension in the room die down when Robert diverted the topic to the latest Iphone model they were all thinking of buying. Tom half listened to the conversation as he sipped his beer, his mind currently pre-occupied at Oliver's sentiments. Tom smiled tentatively; he knew Oliver was trying to dissuade him from pursuing Daniel. However, the way George presented his arguments made the situation seem challenging. And if there's one thing Tom's really interested in its challenges. Tom felt Oliver's gaze at him, he raised his beer in mock salute. He had to be careful around Oliver. He needs to be more discreet and ingenious because despite Oliver's warnings - Daniel Radcliffe is one challenge he's more than happy to face.

*******************************

He's drunk, he's not denying it. What with the way the floor seems to sway with every step he took. He should have grabbed Rupert's offer to accompany him to his room. But noooo! He had to be stubborn and decline. No wonder all his friends think he has suicidal tendencies!

Tom chuckled as he blindly reached out for anything to hold on to. But his hands met air so he just resigned himself to falling flat on his face. He braced himself for the impact and pain that would surely accompany once his body made it's rendezvous with the floor - but the impact never came as two strong arms stopped his body's downward journey.

"Thank you -" Tom looked up to see who his saviour might be and was delighted when he found himself eye to eye with Daniel. "-Daniel."

"You're welcome," Daniel, more like two Daniels replied.

"Daamn, I'm reaaally sdhrunk thers twro shot vershons ov you," Tom slurred which he knew would have sounded much better if he was more sober. Not really a good way to impress someone you find attractive, but it's the best he can come up with at the moment.

Daniel must have been stronger than he looked like because the next thing Tom knew, he found himself lying on top of his rented room. Assuming he was deposited in his room. But he'll figure it out eventually. Right now, his drunken mind was telling him it's more important for him to keep that warm fragrant body in bed with him. And to do so would be not to relinquish his grip on that arm.

"Shay," Tom uttered, pulling Daniel's arm. He felt the bed dip and immediately pulled Daniel into his arms, inhaling deeply. "Yos schmel gud."

"Sleep," he heard Daniel whisper. He nodded and buried his head into Daniel's neck and let the warmth lull him to sleep.

***************************

Tom peeked around the dining area, checking to see if the person he was looking for is in attendance, then he made his way to the reception when he can't find Daniel inside.

Tom put on his most charming smile as soon as he made it to the reception desk and silently cheered when he saw Daniel manning the booth. "Hi."

Daniel looked up to acknowledge him. "Hello. Need something?"

'Yes, a kiss maybe.' Tom's mind supplied. "No. Not really. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I do hope I haven't done anything to embarrass myself."

Daniel raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Aside from coming in drunk, carrying you to your room, using me as a pillow and groping me in the dark - no, nope, I don't think there's anything you should be embarrassed about."

"Oh sorry about - wait! I tried to grope you?" Tom's eyes widened in disbelief. 'Holy shit!'

Daniel laughed. "You should have seen your face. Nope, you didn't. But all the other three were true."

Tom heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh good. Sorry about the pillow thing, the boys did say I tend to be clingy when drunk."

"Apology accepted."

"Good." Tom cleared his throat. "So I was wondering, as a sign of gratitude, maybe you'd like to get together sometime for a drink?"

Daniel tilted his head to the left as if contemplating. "It's part of the job. You don't need to."

"Oh right, for a date then?"

"I don't date my customers, that's unprofessional."

"I understand. As friends then?"

Daniel took a deep breath and looked at him. Tom's forehead creased in confusion when he saw the seriousness in Daniel's expression. "Tom. See here, you're a good guy. You wouldn't be friends with the Phelps twins if you're not. I know what you're trying to do, but the thing is, i'm not interested."

"How can you say you're not interested if you haven't tried at all?"

"I don't need to," Daniel replied, smiling at him apologetically. "I know your type. I'm used to guys like you looking for a good time. Thing is I don't do flings. I might sound prejudiced but you don't strike me as someone I can entrust my heart to. I'm sorry but I’m tired of going out with people like you. So do both of us a favour and just stop okay?"

Tom was shocked that he didn't even bother stopping the other man from leaving. It wasn't until Emma tapped on his shoulders did he realize that he had been standing in front of the booth for too long.

Emma shook her head in pity. "I take it you got the leave-me-alone talk, huh?"

Emma must have taken his silence as 'yes' for she continued. "You seem like a good guy so please heed the warnings."

Tom nodded the turned around to leave. He went out of the inn and made his way to his car. Once inside, he rested his head on the steering wheel and inhaled deeply. "What the fuck was that?!"

'That sounded like a rejection.' His mind supplied in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Oliver.

Tom glared at no one in particular. This can't be happening, he had been rejected without a fight. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He laid back on the car seat, staring at a point somewhere in front of him. His mind working and processing the situation, finding ways to remedy the situation.

A figure coming out of the inn and walking towards an old Jeep caught his attention. 'Daniel!' He immediately went out of his vehicle and ran after him. He grabbed his target's left arm, forcing Daniel to stop and look at him.

"One date," Tom said abruptly, making Daniel stop whatever it is he wanted to say. "That's all I’m asking. I'll do any request you want except to leave you alone if you'll grant me that one date."

Daniel looked at him straight in the eye. "Anything?"

"Except leaving you alone."

"Then after that one date, if it doesn't work out, you'll finally leave me alone?"

"I promise," Tom replied with as much sincerity he can muster.

"Okay," Daniel agreed.

"Let's shake on it." Tom offered his hand which Daniel took in a firm handshake.

"Now, about that request I have..."

*****************************

If Tom had a piece of duct tape he would gladly use it to make James stop his laughter. Ever since he told them what Daniel's request was, the crazy guy had burst out laughing and hadn't stop. And it was starting to get into his nerves.

Oliver smiled at him apologetically but didn't stop James from laughing. If you think about, Oliver laughed at the beginning as well. Tom wondered why.

Tom counted to ten before asking. "Tell me, what's so funny?"

James inhaled deeply. "You are in deep shit man. Daniel's request is near impossible. I have to hand it to that kid. He sure knows how to handle persistent suitors like you."

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked, looking from one twin to another.

Oliver cleared his throat. "It means, when Daniel requested you to help District Seven’s peewee hockey club win the season - that was him saying, no I absolutely, honestly would not grant you that one date."

Tom's eyebrows raised in question. James grinned and replied. "It means that District Seven is the worst team in the league. They can't even score one goal man. How do you think you'll be able to help them win?"

"You're kidding right?"

James eyes twinkled in delight. "I wish I were."

Tom clenched his fist and inhaled deeply. Damn that manipulative guy! Well two can play this game! He turned to James. "So what? I love challenges. It's not as if I have anything better to do. Might as well do something worthwhile. Who knows? I might turn up to be a good coach."

James shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say. I wish you luck."

"Don't need it," Tom answered confidently, but deep inside, he felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably. If what James and Oliver said were true, which probably was since they do live here - he's doomed. And all for the sake of one date.

But his name wouldn't be Tom Felton if he can't find a way to turn it into his advantage. Daniel might have thought that he got one over him but he sure as hell didn't. The information that the twins gave him can be considered a minor setback but as what coach Jason said - no one's born a loser, anyone is highly trainable. And with his knack at ordering...erm...helping train people, he will succeed.

Yup, he can do it. Daniel Radcliffe and District Seven should prepare. Coach Felton is signing on.


	2. Chapter 2

The phrase _‘I’m doomed’ _kept on repeating in Tom’s mind as he watched District Seven’s peewee hockey team practice from the sidelines. A week and a half had already passed after his conversation with Daniel. He stayed at the inn for two more days then checked out so he can bunk up in the empty room of James and Oliver's apartment which is located at the second floor of their diner. He cringed when one of the players hit the wall.__

“That’s Louie,” James commented from his left. “He’s fast but he does not know how to stop. Kid keeps on forgetting his ice skates have brakes. That one,” James pointed to a girl with blond hair. “-that’s Jane, she’s probably one of the best skaters out there. She’s a figure skater but does not know how to rough it out on the field. The girl beside her, the one with brown hair, that’s Nikki, she’s Jane’s best friend, she’s the only reason Jane joined the team. Nikki’s good but she’d rather let the guys handle all the work. I think Nikki’s here because she’s got a big crush on Charles. That’s the blond kid wearing the blue sweater. He's a good all around player, but a complete goofball. The kid with the glasses he's talking to is his younger brother, Chris. He likes to do magic tricks. Oliver finds him absolutely amusing. Those twins, Matt and Mike, they're Charles' partners in crime. Hotheads the pair of them.”

Tom silently followed James' introduction of the kids. Taking note of their movements, unconsciously storing his observations and docking them for positions he thinks they will thrive at.

"That's fat kid sitting by the bench is George, he's the goalie, but runs away when the puck goes his way. Kid's too damn afraid of getting hit by the puck to think of stopping it," James continued.

Tom turned from his seat to look at James. "Then why is he still the goalie?"

James shrugged. "Daniel's wants him to. Besides he's the only one willing to play the position. Hmmm, what else. Oh those four black kids trying to catch Louie are this team's version of the Fab Four - Sean, Vince, Jim and Aaron - they're the defence team. Don't be deceived by their builds - they're good, probably the best this team could have. They're wary of new faces though. Territorial when it comes to their team. If you want to get on their good side, I suggest you be friendly to Kent, that's Daniel's nephew - come to think about it, you'll absolutely be friendly to Kent since you got vested interest in his uncle."

Tom shot a glare at James but his friend ignored him and continued. "That kid who goes around the rink on his lonesome is Andrew. He used to play for his peewee team in California. Family moved a few months ago in the house beside the inn. He's closest to Kent, and the best player in the team. Doesn't know the meaning of teamwork though. Can't blame him if he wants to win though, heard he was the star player of his hockey team back in Cali. So that's you team. Any questions?"

"Why did you drag me here again?"

"So you can see for yourself what you're getting yourself into," James replied. "Daniel's attractive, but are you willing to risk your reputation and sanity for this? Don't get me wrong, I love these kids - they make life more interesting at the diner when they pass by after practice. But I’m just being realistic."

Tom closed his eyes, and went through the arguments through his head. He took a deep breath and turned to James. "I made up my mind. Besides, it's not as if I have anything better to do."

James stood up and stretched out. "Whatever floats your boat. I'm going back to the diner. I'm sure Ollie's ready to kill me for leaving him alone. Good luck man!" James gave a mock salute and left him.

Tom stayed in his seat for a few more minutes, watching the byplay in front of him. Although Daniel knew the basics and can be quite encouraging, one can definitely see that he lacked proper hockey training. Some of the kids have potential; he just needs to tap into it.

Though Tom had to admit that even if he could mould them into serious hockey players, the chances of them winning the season are slim. Therefore that means that the elusive date he's seeking with Daniel would remain elusive. But the possibilities and the thrill of the challenge is too strong to ignore. Making up his mind, Tom stood up when Daniel blew the whistle to signal the end of the session and made his way towards the team.

"Hi!" Tom greeted as soon as he was near enough for the huddled group to hear him. Fifteen pairs of eyes turned to look at him and he almost laughed out loud when different expressions such as curiosity, surprise and amusement became evident on their faces.

Tom cleared his throat, trying to break the tension in the air. He thought of something to say because Daniel, the gorgeous pain in the neck does not seem keen on introducing him to the children. "Um, I’m-"

"You're Tom Felton! You play for the Marlborough Dragons!" Kent exclaimed, effectively cutting him off. "Uncle Daniel and I both love your team! We're fans of yours."

"Really now," Tom tried to catch Daniel's gaze but the man was looking anywhere but him. "I didn't know that." He knelt in front of Kent and offered his hand for a handshake which Kent obliged. "Pleased to meet you. I stayed at your uncle's inn for three days but I didn't see you there -"

"I'm Kent Darren Radcliffe," Kent introduced himself. "Uncle Daniel never told me you stayed there." Kent glared at his uncle accusingly.

"You know our rules at the inn," Daniel replied which made Kent bow his head in shame. "If you would excuse us for a moment Tom. I need to talk to the kids first."

Tom nodded and walked towards one of the benches to give them privacy. He looked at the proceedings with interest. So Daniel is a fan. He was wondering how Daniel didn't seem to recognize him. He actually thought that Daniel doesn't like hockey. But based on what Kent said... realization dawned on him. Damn! Daniel is good! He knew who Tom was, and just used that excuse so he can help him with the hockey team. If that wasn't manipulation at it's finest!

Tom let his eyes feast on Daniel's body, his gaze lingering on places where it shouldn't be. He smirked at Daniel when the man happened to catch his gaze. Daniel rolled his eyes and beckoned him to join them.

'Well two can play this game, and I don't plan on losing at all,' he thought smugly as he stood up and prepared to meet his new challenge head on.

**************************

Tom cradled his head on his arms as her slumped forward on the counter of the diner. One month after he started helping Daniel with his coaching duties for the peewee hockey team for District Seven. One month of trying to dodge unidentified flying objects from the Fab Four, keeping up with the three stooges pranks, answering Chris, Kent and Andrew's endless questions and enduring Jane and Nikki's shy glances were enough to make a weaker man insane. He almost forgot to mention, being Louie's cushions for impacts and feeling guilty whenever he tries to engage George in a proper diet regimen. He's tired and almost ready to give up.

Tom looked up when he felt something cold touch his forearm. He was met by Oliver's warm smile who gestured to the beer bottle in front of him. Tom took the bottle and tipped it in mock salute before taking a long swig from it.

"Ahhh," Tom moaned appreciatively as the cold beer quenched his thirst.

"Rough day?"

Tom took another sip before answering, "You could say that. I never thought coaching a hockey team would be hard work. I can now emphasize with Coach Jason when he loses his patience when the team's horsing around instead of practicing."

Oliver snorted as he wiped the surface of the counter with a washcloth. "You just remember Coach Jason? Don't you feel any remorse on all those times we made Coach Alan lose his cool with all the pranks we've played on the team?"

"Oh, that too," Tom agreed though the twinkle in his eyes says otherwise. "Those were the good old days huh? Us five ruling the rink. I always thought we'd end up playing professional hockey together, but you and James were lured by the smell of money from home cooked meals and grilled burgers. And Rupert married his computer."

"Yeah, the good old days." Oliver took the empty beer bottle from him and replaced it with a plate of burger and fries. "How's the team doing so far?"

"Thanks." Tom munched on a piece of fries. "Hmmm, let's see. If there is a word that I can use that won't sound like I’m insulting my own team I would. But there isn't so I’d rather keep quiet about it."

Oliver laughed at him. "That bad huh? Not giving up yet?"

Tom took a deep breath. "Sometimes I want to quit. We haven't won a game for the past month. And even if we do, let's be honest, it won't be enough to bag us a place in the finals. Daniel coddles them a lot; they're so carefree that I find myself if this is worth it?"

He took a bite of his burger, chewed and took a sip of the soda that Oliver gave him. "But then I see Jane trying to talk to the Fab Four even though it's hard for her 'coz she's extremely shy. Nikki making an effort to grab the puck. Last week, I could have sworn Louie almost stopped before he collided with me. And George! That kid ignored Charles' offer of jelly donuts saying he needs to cut on his sweets. And Andrew, even though he's denying it, I swear that pass he made to Kent was not an accident. They're improving and I know I’m a part of it. I see these and I know I can't quit. I can still help shape these kids into good athletes. I just need time, and probably Daniel backing up for a week or two."

Oliver met his gaze. "It's nice to have you back Tom."

"Huh?"

Oliver smiled at him, "nothing, don't mind me. You better go upstairs, I bet you're tired. Take a rest."

Tom took another big bite of his burger and drank his soda before standing up. "If Daniel looks for me, tell him I can't join him tonight. I'm dead tired."

"O-kay."

Weird, but as Tom was making his way to his room, he had a funny feeling that Oliver was surprised at his instructions. 'Oh well, best not waste my time on trivial things,' he thought as he opened the door to his room and took his much needed rest.

**************************

Tom loves surprises, especially if it involves him getting something really nice. So far, the surprise he got today was totally unexpected. Well it is a surprise so it is expected to be unexpected.

They were in Daniel's personal study, planning out the training schedule for the team. Ever since Tom helped in coaching the kids, his relationship with Daniel had somehow lightened. They now have an easy camaraderie between them. But Tom still tends to be careful when around Daniel, limiting his teasing and innuendos in fear of Daniel reverting back to avoiding him like the plague. If Tom was asked, he could honestly say that they can now be considered friends. This is why Daniel’s announcement made him really happy.

"Wait, let me repeat what you just said so I can be sure we're on the same page okay?"

Daniel nodded.

Tom inhaled deeply, trying to contain his excitement. "So you're saying, you'll allow me, to take full coaching responsibilities for the team for the rest of the season?"

"Yes, you heard me right," Daniel confirmed.

The smile that graced Tom's face could have lighted the whole area. "Yes! I've been meaning to ask you if you could do that. Thank you! You'll still help me though right?"

Daniel smiled back, "of course, I don't want you slaving my kids to death."

Tom's eyes twinkled in mischief. "Slaving, hmmm I like the sound of that, do you think you can be my slave for a week? Are you into role plays?"

The only answer he got was a wad of paper thrown at his direction.

**************************

"So," Kent started, looking at the paper which enumerates their training regimen at his hands, "uh, you're saying this will be the new training schedule that we will follow starting today?"

"Yes," Tom confirmed. "We only have three weeks to practice before the finals start. And that will be your last game for the season. You will be facing the current champion. So we better start if we want to win the game against them."

"It doesn't really matter if we win. We won't make it to the finals anyway, so why bother. It's not as if we're not used to losing," Sean voiced out which was echoed by the other team members with murmured and spoken 'yes' and 'you're right'.

"Team, listen to me," Tom waited until everyone's attention was focused on him. "I know how you feel. I would even say the same things Sean said." The whole thing agreed so Tom raised his hand to silence them. "But - I won't. You know why, because that attitude is the main reason you haven't won a game at all. If you always think, what's the point we're going to lose anyway, then you'll always lose. So what if it's the last game for you? It wouldn't matter at all if we win. You're wrong, it will matter. Because that one game would mean they are not unbeatable. So what if they win nine games out of the ten they played? They're not perfect, because we will ensure that they will feel the lost at that one game they played against you. Wouldn't you like to feel victorious even for just one game this season?"

"But what if we still lose?" Jane asked.

"Then you close the season knowing you did your best and show them that you will be a force to reckon with next year," Tom replied. "The game doesn't end here. Some of you might continue, some might find other things that might interest them. When the time comes, wouldn't it be nice that you could proudly say, I did my best than thinking if only I gave it my best shot?"

Silence answered his questions. Tom had never felt more awkward in his whole life especially when he saw Daniel looking at him as if he were stranger.

"I think," He heard Charles say, "I'm rather fond of saying I’m the best. So when do we start?"

A number of "me too's" and "count me in's" followed Charles declaration. Tom heaved a sigh of relief as the children started chattering among themselves. He can feel their excitement and as he found himself staring into Daniel's oh so blue eyes that are looking at him with such warmth and pride - he knew things were finally going his way.

**************************

"Your problem is you don't know how to use these brakes," Tom explained, using the old baton he found in the storage of the ice rink to point at the location of the brakes in Louie's ice skates. "And you disregard its existence knowing that you can just collide at a wall to break your speed. So what I thought of is this."

Tom opened the doors to the rink and Louie's eyes widened in disbelief. Champagne flutes were lined up against the wall surrounding the rink. He turned to Tom in question.

"Those champagne flutes cost around a dollar a piece," Tom informed Louie. "I will stay there," he pointed at one of the benches. "I want you to do laps around the field, stopping when I give the command. For every champagne flute you destroy, it would equal to one fourth of a lap run. Understood?"

He heard Louie visibly gulp. "Yes coach."

"Good, now start practicing."

**************************

"Just think of the puck as a fly or a rat or a cockroach trying to snatch your food. You don't want them leaving their germs on your food right?"

At George's determined look, Tom gave the signal to the team and the pucks all went flying towards their goalie.

**************************

"Nice move Nikki!" Tom praised. "Although we could do away with the tripping okay?"

Nikki laughed, her cheeks flushed red, “I'll remember that coach."

**************************

"Andrew, this is a team sport. I know it can be frustrating when you see all opportunities for a goal being missed by your team mates. But you should learn to trust them okay?"

"I'll try coach. I'm trying. Some of them are getting better though. Kent actually scored a goal and George only missed three out of the seven pucks on our mock game yesterday," Andrew smiled at him shyly. "Thanks coach."

Tom ruffled Andrew's hair. "Alright, get inside the coaster." Tom watched fondly as Andrew ran all to the way to the coaster to join his team mates. He glanced at his watch and turned his attention to the doors of the inn. They were waiting for Daniel, Emma and Bonnie to join them.

After what seemed like an eternity the three friends finally emerged from the inn. Daniel smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, Mom wanted us to pack more food for the kids."

"No worries, George would love the additional supplements. So let's go." Tom led the three friends to the coaster. He did a headcount once everyone was seated then turned to James who was driving the vehicle. "All set captain! Everyone onboard and ready for the journey."

James did a mock salute and revved up the engine.

Daniel tugged in his shirt sleeves to catch his attention as soon as the vehicle moved. "Where are we going anyway?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Tom winked. "I assure you though; you will love it a lot."

**************************

"Thank you; the kids enjoyed the trip today."

Tom opened his tired eyes to look at Daniel. They were on their way back to Southminster after a trip to Marlborough to visit Tom's hockey team. The kids were awestruck when they met their favourite players. He was happy and thankful to Robert for organizing the event. It surely helped boost the kid's confidence for the upcoming match on Sunday.

The happiness on the kid's faces when they were presented their uniforms and official name of 'Little Dragons' was enough to wipe the irritation he felt at seeing Joshua Carlton looking so smug. This reminds him that he had better pen a thank you letter to coach Jason for sponsoring the kids’ uniform.

"It was nothing," he finally replied. "The kid's deserve it, what with them going through the training regimen I gave them." Tom yawned. "But it was tiring trying to maintain a semblance of order. I swear my team mates acted more juvenile than the children themselves."

"Yeah, you're tired as well," Daniel propped up his backpack on his lap and patted the surface. "You can use this as a pillow."

Tom grinned teasingly, "My, my. If I didn't know that I’m not yet given the chance to date you. I would have to say you were trying to seduce me."

Daniel snorted. "I'm just trying to be nice. Don't get used to it."

"Okay, okay. Not arguing." Tom rested his upper body on the makeshift pillow. "If I’d known that inviting you to a team practice would make you willingly tend to my needs - I should have done so earlier."

"You wish," Daniel retorted. "If you're not asleep after a minute I'm retracting my pillow offer."

Tom promptly closed his eyes and let sleep take over. He swore he heard Daniel mutter something like 'idiot' in an affectionate way and felt a hand gently petting his head, lulling him to sleep.

**************************

Tom is nervous. Today is the last game for his Little Dragons. He knew he said it doesn't matter if they lose. But damn! He wanted them to win. Just this once.

"You're so tense," he heard Daniel speak behind him.

"Uh yeah, jitters before the game. I always experience that."

He felt Daniel took hold of his hand and led him towards one of the benches in the locker room. Daniel made him sit and stood behind him. Tom's heart beat sped up when Daniel slowly started massaging his neck and shoulders. Tom moaned in appreciation. "I hope we make it to the finals next season if this is the treatment I’ll get for every game."

He heard Daniel mutter something he cannot decipher but decided to ignore it in favour of savouring the attention Daniel bestowed on him. They heard a cough coming from the entrance of the locker room. They both turned to look.

Kent was smiling at them mischievously. The whole team together with the Phelps twins, Rupert, Robert, Emma and Bonnie grinning behind them. "Uhm, Uncle Daniel we just want to inform Coach Tom and you that the game's about to start."

Tom stood up and thanked Daniel for the massage. He faced his team, pride welling in his heart at the determination he saw on their faces. "Alright Dragons! Time to roast some hawks!"

**************************

"Holy crap! Did you see that? Jane deliberately bumped that guy out of Andrew's way!" Tom blabbered excitedly. He stood up from his chair and shouted, "Way to go Jane! That's my girl!"

Daniel took his hand and forced him to sit down. "Can you please calm down? Do try to remember that you're their coach and not some crazed fan."

Tom smiled sheepishly before glancing at the scoreboard. He smiled smugly when he saw the score at 2-0 in favour of the opponent. Only two minutes left before the game ends. He was glad the Hawks weren't trampling down on his Dragons. The Fab Four made a good defence team for each line-up. Andrew had been making passes to his team mates and George was swatting pucks as if they were flies.

One minute and forty seconds. Louie's skating at full speed trying to intercept the puck that's going towards George's direction. Tom held on to the railings as he waited for the messy scene Louie's braking problem usually causes only to be surprise when Louie executed a full stop and stopped the puck just in time before it can pass through. "He stopped! Go Louie!"

One minute and ten seconds. George stopped the puck by performing a split. Tom cringed. Man that must have hurt!

Fifty-nine seconds. Tom called for a time out. His team huddled around him. "I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you all and - have fun!" He turned towards Andrew. "You know what to do."

Forty-five seconds. Charles was able to intercept the puck and passed it to Andrew.

Thirty seconds. Sean and Vince slowly trailed Kent.

Twenty seconds. Andrew passed the puck to a wild eyed Kent.

Ten seconds. Kent blindly swung his hockey stick and hit the puck with all his might towards the goal.

Five seconds. The red light on top of the net was a blaring red. Marking the first score the Dragons had made for the whole season.

The buzzer rang, ending the game with a 2-1 score in favour of the Hawks. Tom knew he should feel bad about losing. But surrounded by his team. Daniel's arms around him. Tom felt like a coach whose team won the Stanley Cup - and all because his team finally scored a goal.

**************************

So this is how fulfilment feels - relaxed, happy and down right intoxicating. It doesn't that he was wearing a goofy grin all throughout the evening. They had an impromptu barbecue party at the diner courtesy of the kid's parents and Daniel.

Daniel.

Tom felt a pang of regret when he thought of the man. And the reason behind his current happiness. They didn't win any game for the whole season at all. That means he'll never get that date he'd been looking forward to. The thought had put a damper on his mood.

Tom took a sip of the beer he had been drinking. How could he have forgotten about that? He must be going insane forgetting the primary reason why he coached the team at all. Somehow, somewhere along the way, his task became more about the kids and less about himself. He getting soft, what would Robert say when he finds out?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Daniel asked as he sat down on the empty seat across from him.

"You know I’d prefer a kiss from you anytime."

Daniel shrugged. "Who knows? You might get lucky on our date."

Tom froze, the hand that was holding the bottle of beer he was trying to take a drink from was stopped moving. "Date?"

"Yes. Didn't I promise you one?"

"But -"

"Do you want to or not?"

"Yes!" Tom shouted a little too loud, causing some of the parents and their friends to look at them with mild interest. Well, except for Rupert and Emma who seemed to be lost in a world of their own.

"Yes what?"

Tom rubbed his chest as he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. "Yes I’d like to proceed on that date. I'm just wondering why. That wasn't our deal. I actually resigned myself to the fact that I’ll never get a date from you."

"Can't a man change his mind?"

"Oh they can! Especially if that man is you. Definitely, absolutely, positively - you can change your mind anytime," Tom replied.

"Good," Daniel stood up, leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Tom's forehead. "For good luck. Call me."

Tom watched Daniel walk towards his parents. He smiled in spite of himself. He thanked his lucky stars and whoever it might be looking after him up there for his luck. He must have done something right in his life to be given such blessings.

Tom stood up as well and bid everyone a good night. He made his way towards the stair that will lead him to his room when he stopped dead on his tracks at the scene before him. Emma and Rupert kissing!

"Oh my eyes, my poor eyes!" Tom mocked complained. Teasing his friends - he didn't see that coming! He thought they were merely friends or in the getting to know each other part but this proved him wrong. "How long has this been going on?"

Rupert laughed. "Who are you? My mom? Oh please!"

Tom raised his hands in surrender. "Just asking. Speaking of which, I need your help Emma. Daniel finally agreed to give me that one date. Where do you think he will enjoy the date?"

Emma placed a finger on top of her lips as if contemplating. "Well, Daniel used to play in the theatre. He's a good actor and singer. He's practical, he hates those stiff formal dinners as he's a very laidback guy. He's a romantic at heart; don't be fooled by the tough guy act. He loves nature and likes chocolates but not roses okay?"

"Understood. You think a dinner at the diner, a game of pool over a couple bottles of beer sound laidback enough?"

"That's perfect!"

"Great! Thanks for the help. I'll leave you two now. Good night."

The last thing he heard before going upstairs is the sound of Rupert's laughter and Emma's giggles. Somehow he had feeling that those two are planning something against him. He better keep that in mind the next time he talks to then. But for now, he has a date to plan.

**************************

"Are you sure that fish and chips are good enough for a first date?" Tom asked James and Oliver for probably the tenth time already.

"Tom, Daniel doesn't like stuffy formal arrangements. Believe me he'll appreciate eating his favourite dinner set from our place so relax okay?" James said, trying to calm Tom down.

"I just want it to be perfect that he'll want to ask for another date from me."

"You got it bad huh?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Tom answered. "He's really attractive and he's really fun to talk to. He's not as stiff or tough as he projects. Sometimes he can be very attentive." He thought of the day he got drunk and the ride home from Marlborough. "Oh shit! I think I got it bad."

The twins laughed at his reactive.

"You sure are slow at times Tom," James started to say.

"But we love you anyway kid," Oliver finished.

"Do you know how creepy you two sound when you finish each others sentences off?"

"Oh scoot! Shoo!" James made shooing motions with his hands. "Make yourself scarce or useful – whatever, just leave us alone. You're ruining our enthusiasm."

"Whatever. Don't forget your promise!" Tom half shouted as he walked out of the room, leaving the twins to their own devices.

**************************

Jitters. Crappy first date jitters. That’s Tom’s experiencing at the moment. That could be the only reason why he’s still inside his car even if he’d arrived at the inn ten minutes ago. Tom silently cursed as he tried to calm himself. He feels like a fourteen year old asking his crush to a school dance instead of the confident twenty five year old he knew he is.

Tom inhaled deeply and repeated the gesture three more times. He blew on the hair the covered his forehead. “I can do this. It’s just a date. Relax.”

A tap on one of his car’s windows broke him from his musings. He diverted his attention to the direction of the sound and was surprised to find Daniel standing outside the front passenger side of his car. Tom quickly opened the car door and motioned for Daniel to get inside.

“How long have you been standing there?” Tom asked as soon as Daniel was settled.

“A minute or two perhaps. I saw your car when you arrived. I got curious when you didn’t show up inside the inn after some time. Thought you’re having trouble or something so I went out to check.”

“Oh.” Tom’s cheeks felt hot from the blush he was sporting. “I had to do some last minute check ups. Had to make sure everything’s perfect.”

The look Daniel gave him told him that the man is not buying his explanation, but he heard Daniel whisper ‘okay’. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before he head Daniel ask, “So what’s the agenda for tonight?”

“Nothing fancy. Dinner at the Phelps’ diner. A game of pool at that billiards place James suggested after. Sound alright with you?”

Tom unconsciously bit his lower lip, waiting for Daniel’s reply.

“Sounds good.”

Tom did not miss the slight widening of Daniel’s eyes. “You sure? You don’t look like you’re okay with it.”

“No, no – I mean – I like it. I’m just surprised. I never pegged you as someone who would think of those activities for a first date,” Daniel confessed.

Tom revved up the engine and shifted the gear into reverse and proceeded to pull out of the driveway. Once he had the car running on the right direction to James and Oliver’s diner he picked up from where the conversation left. “What do you think I usually do for dates?”

“Clubbing, fancy restaurants – the usual things celebrity players enjoy.”

The hearty laugh that Tom let out must have confused Daniel because Daniel was staring at him like he had lost his marbles. “Sorry, I’m not exactly what you call a celebrity.”

“Yeah right,” Dan retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Marlborough Dragons? You’re one of their star players. That’s a celebrity in my book.”

“No, really I’m not.” Tom steered the wheel to the right, making them enter a side street that would lead them faster to the diner. “Robert’s the celebrity player. You should see the number of fans surrounding him after every game. That’s regardless if we won or not.”

“If you say so.”

Tom clucked his tongue at his pulled into a vacant space in the diner’s parking lot. He turned off the engine, pulled the hand brake up and went out of the car, Daniel copying his movements. Tom pressed the key to activate the car’s locking mechanism and joined Daniel on the walkway towards the diner’s main door.

“Let’s forget the celebrity thing okay and just enjoy the evening. I assure you I’m as normal as you and those two aliens inside masquerading as my friends.”

Daniel chuckled. “I’m telling them you said that.”

Tom smirked as he opened the door. “Don’t care. They know I call them aliens.”

He let Daniel walk inside the diner first and almost regretted it when he heard James shout. “Ollie! Our baby’s here and brought himself a date! My, how time flies.” James then took out a handkerchief and pretended to dab tears from his eyes.

“See, told you. Aliens, the pair of them!” Tom exclaimed in mock anger. The only reply he received was Daniel’s laughter. Tom smiled. He just knew right then, the night would end up the way he wanted it – with a promise of a second date. And a kiss if he’s lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom whistled as he made his way through the walkway that lead toward the house Daniel gave him the address to earlier. Their first date was a success. Although Tom didn't get the kiss he was looking forward to, he was able to coax Daniel into going on a second date with him, which led to another and another. And ended up with him here, pressing the buzzer of the unfamiliar house Daniel's instructions led him to. Tom couldn't help but think this maybe his lucky night. It was their seventh date and seven had always been a lucky number for him.

The door opened after a few minutes to reveal Kent who was looking at him with a confused expression on his face. "Coach Tom! What are you doing here?"

If Kent was confused, so was Tom. "Your Uncle Dan gave me this address, he told me to meet him here."

Kent's face brightened, "Oh! You're the friend he was talking about who'll help him baby-sit." Kent took Tom's hand and practically dragged him inside. Tom barely had time to close the door.

"Coach Tom!" Andrew shouted. A chorus of 'Coach Tom' followed Andrew's outburst and Tom realized that almost if not all the team members of the hockey team were present. He looked around and surveyed his surroundings. He concluded based on the fixtures he'd seen that they were probably in the house's living room.

"Glad you made it," Daniel greeted him as soon as Tom saw him enter the room from a door located on his right. He was carrying a tray loaded with bowls of chips. "Would you mind getting the sandwiches? Kent, Andrew and Charles. Please get the glasses and pitcher."

The three kids stood up and Tom followed them to the door where Daniel entered earlier. Tom whistled appreciatively when he was met with a kitchen that looked like one of those kitchens featured on one of those lifestyles magazines.

"It's cool isn't it? Uncle James practically drooled when he first saw this room," Kent commented as he took a pitcher and handed it to Andrew then carried the remaining one. Charles grabbed the stack of plastic cups and ran out back to the living room.

Tom silently followed carrying the tray loaded with sandwiches. The house looked impressive if he would base it on the few parts he had seen so far. It was not huge but spacious enough. He wondered who owned the house. His unvoiced query was answered by Kent's enthusiastic chatter with Daniel.

"Uncle Dan, Coach Tom whistled when he saw your kitchen. Sort of like Uncle James when he first went here," Kent reported as soon as Daniel took the pitcher from him.

"Is that so?" Daniel asked as he affectionately ruffled Kent's hair. The boy complained, saying that Daniel just ruined his hair before grabbing a bowl of chips and walking towards his friends, who Tom realized were probably studying. Based on the number of open books and notepads he saw scattered around the room.

'Group study?' he silently asked Dan to which the man nodded.

Tom's face fell in disappointment but immediately schooled his expression back to a goofy grin. It wouldn't help to show his disappointment to Dan or the kids.

Dan tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to lean in closer.

"I'm sorry," Dan whispered in a low voice. Tom couldn't help the shivers that ran down his spine at the huskiness of that voice. "I forgot that I promised the kids I will host their study session today. They usually go home at eight, so that we'll be an hour from now. We can still go to the diner to grab dinner or something."

"Or you could make me dinner," Tom suggested, his eyes studying Daniel's face. "You have a great kitchen that practically begs to be used."

Tom almost laughed when he saw Daniel blush. Daniel probably read his hidden meaning. "So what do you say?"

Daniel avoided looking at him. "Alright, I’ll make dinner for us. Make yourself useful and watch the kids for me."

Tom's eyes twinkled in mischief as Daniel turned to leave the room. He can't help but tease him a little bit more so he mock saluted him and said. "Yes dear."

***********************

Tom was in charge of washing up after the delicious meal that Daniel prepared. Kent and Andrew joined them for dinner as Kent's father will be running late in fetching the two kids. Tom found out that Kent lives a few houses away from then inn so the two friends’ parents took turns in fetching them from Daniel's house.

Tom had just closed the door to dishwasher and pressed the button when Kent entered the kitchen, and sat on one of the stools surrounding the counter where Daniel usually prepares the ingredients.

"You need something Kent?" Tom inquired when he felt Kent studying him intently. He grabbed the dishcloth and started to wipe the glasses dry.

Kent tilted his head to the left as if thinking then not so subtly asked, "Do you like Uncle Dan?"

Tom almost let go of the glass he was holding. He calmly placed the glass back on the counter and faced Kent. "Of course, he's my friend."

Kent frowned. "Not that kind of like. See, Uncle Dan, he likes other men as well. He's gay you know. I'm referring to that kind of like."

"You know you're not supposed to talk about those things at your age right?"

"Oh please," Kent rolled his eyes. "Internet, media, school - we're kids but we're not stupid you know. Besides, I love Uncle Dan, so I don't have a problem with that. The whole teams love him the way he is."

Tom was looking at Kent in a whole new. Maybe, just maybe he had an ally in Kent. "So," Tom asked tentatively. "You won't be angry if I am dating your uncle?"

"Are you crazy?!" Tom cringed at the volume of Kent's voice but tried not to show it. He was amused when Kent grinned at him. "That would be so cool! That means you get to stay here and be our coach for the next season. Then we can finally have a chance at the finals!" Kent jumped down from his seat. "I have to tell the others."

Kent ran off before Tom can stop him. Tom grabbed the nearest stable fixture thing he could to steady himself. He felt faint as his mind processed Kent's words.

"Fuck! I'm doomed."

"Really?" Daniel asked as he joined him.

Tom's lips barely moved as he tried to give Daniel a smile. "Kent was here a while ago interrogating me."

"On what?"

"My intentions toward you."

"Oh." Daniel made his way to the fridge and took out two cans of beer. He handed one over to Tom. "So what did you say?"

Tom thanked Daniel and took a sip after opening it. "That we're dating."

Tom laughed when Daniel choked on his drink. Tom stood behind Daniel and gently patted his back. "You okay?"

Dan swallowed before answering. "Are you crazy? Did you just tell my nephew that we're dating? He's just eleven!"

"Oh please! He practically told me that with what they see around them, it's no longer a surprise if they find out we're dating. Did you know he told me, and I quote 'we're kids but we're not stupid’?" Tom chuckled as Daniel's eyes widened in disbelief. "Not what you expect an eleven year old would say right?"

Daniel rubbed his hands on his face. "What have they been teaching my baby?"

"Math, Science, Social Studies and a little bit of reality I think."

Daniel clucked his tongue as he shook his head and stopped. Daniel turned sharply and glared at Tom. "Is that the reason why you're saying you're doomed? Because the kids now know we're dating?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Not directly, you just-"

Tom placed a finger on Daniel's lips to stop him from speaking further. "Listen, I never considered dating you a bad thing. You should know that. I worked hard for that one date and I’m not wasting it. Understood?"

Daniel nodded. Tom gently traced Daniel's lips with his forefinger. "I really like you Daniel. Stop trying to push me away."

Tom cupped Daniel's face with both of his hands and rested his forehead on Daniel's. The tips of the noses touching, lips mere inches away from each other. "You don't have any idea how hard it is for me to be near you and discipline myself. To stop myself from jumping you, kissing you and holding you in my arms. You have no idea how much I want to claim these lips right now - how it pains me to control myself because I don't want to rush you. "

Tom planted a light kiss on Daniel's forehead. "Whoever it was whose back you’re looking on longingly, please let go. Please turn around and divert that attention to me. I won't promise you forever but I can guarantee I'll stay as long as you need me."

Tom withdrew his hands from their position. He tried to step back but Daniel stopped him. He gasped when Daniel pulled him into a hug; the shorter man buried his face on Tom's neck.

"I'm ready," Daniel whispered and looked up. Tom's breath hitched when he his eyes locked gazes with Daniel's. He had never seen Daniel's eyes unguarded but the vulnerability he saw on those blue eyes he admired was enough to encourage him to take the leap.

Tom leaned forward and captured Daniel's lips in a light kiss - a simple joining of lips - gentle and tentative. Butterfly kisses. A light caress.

Tom gently pulled back only to lean forward again. Tom gently swipe Daniel's bottom lip with his tongue, silently asking for permission to explore. Daniel obliged. The kiss became more passionate by the second. Hands eagerly explored each others body.

It wasn't until breathing became an issue that both of them reluctantly pulled back. Daniel unconsciously mimicked the position Tom's stance earlier, his hands cupping Tom's face, his forehead resting on Tom's.

Breathes mingling as they tried to normalize their breathing. Tom smiled and pulled Daniel into his embrace once more. "Thank you," he whispered. "I will try my best to protect and cherish you."

"I don't need protection," Daniel whispered back and buried himself further into Tom's embrace. "Just be there. That's all I’m asking."

Tom placed a kiss on Daniel's head and nuzzled his cheek on Daniel's hair. “I’ll be here until the day you decide you don't need me anymore."

***********************

Tom stopped whistling when the door when the door to James' room opened. "Good morning!" Tom greeted his friend who was looking at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Tom turned around to turn on the coffee maker and continued whistling only to stop once more when Oliver joined them in the kitchen-slash-dining area. "Good morning! You're just on time. I made breakfast. Dig in before - what?"

Tom raised an eyebrow when James and Oliver gaped at him. Their expressions mimicking that of a fish out of the water. James and Oliver sat down and warily eyed the food laid out in front of them.

Tom decided to ignore the twins and started to eat his breakfast. He was halfway through his pancake when James spoke, "Looks like someone had a good night."

"Who? Oliver?" Tom asked feigning ignorance.

"No, you," Oliver replied dryly. "Something good happened at Daniel's place?"

Tom's swore his grin could have rivaled the Cheshire cat when he heard Daniel's name. "Maybe."

"Oh, oh oh! I got it!" James slapped his palm on his forehead. "Finally got your wish huh?"

"You mean Daniel yielded?" Oliver asked eyes wide in disbelief.

Tom's smile must have answered the twins' questions because he found himself facing two empty chairs. Tom chuckled at the twins' reaction. He would bet his life savings that they’re calling Rupert and Robert.

He wished he had his camera with him. Daniel would have loved a picture of the twins' dying fish imitation.

***********************

Tom greeted his team mates as he made his way to Robert's locker. His friend requested that he meet with him at the cafe Tom's mother owned. However, the team's practice took a lot longer than the usual hours so Robert asked Tom if they could just meet at the arena.

"Look who's here? Better don your towels guys. The fairy's back." A voice that belonged to the person at the top of Tom's people-to-ignore list mocked.

Tom counted from one to ten before he turned to greet his idiot of a team mate. "Joshua. Nice to see you to. I'd love to stay and chitchat but Rob and I are running late for our appointment. So gotta go!"

Tom turned around and continued to move towards the direction of Robert's locker. Joshua must have been more of an idiot than Tom thought he was because Joshua followed him.

"Running away?" Joshua continued to mock him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've gone soft."

Tom clenched his fist. He felt a hand hold his arm and saw Robert shaking his head at him. "Ignore him." Tom silently agreed and let Robert lead him out of the room.

"Coaching for those losers must have turned you into a wuss. Take cover guys, he might be contagious," Joshua taunted Tom, laughing at his own joke.

Tom turned around sharply. Glaring at the stupid player who won't shut up. Robert never had the chance to stop him as Tom swiftly moved towards Joshua and shoved him to the wall. Tom grabbed the front of Joshua's shirt, effectively trapping Joshua between his body and the wall.

Tom growled. "Listen you idiot. I don't know what your problem is but I won't allow you to mock my team. You can taunt me all you want but leave my kids out of it. They're good players and definitely have better manners than you pathetic excuse of a Neanderthal. I would rather coach them than stick around with the likes of you."

"Let go Tom." Robert ordered, his hand gripped Tom's arm, urging him to let go.

Tom relented and smoothed the portion of Joshua's shirt that he grabbed a while ago. "Consider this your last warning, 'coz believe me, you don't have the slightest idea of what I can do to hurt you. The last fistfight we had that landed you a broken arm was a walk in the park if you don't heed my warnings."

Tom stepped back ran a hand through his hair. He wordlessly left the room. Robert trailing behind him. He was surprised to see their coach, Jason Isaacs standing by the doors of the locker room.

"Coach, let me-" Tom started to explain but he was cut off when Jason held up his right hand.

"I saw everything," Jason explained. "From what I saw, it seemed like we can now talk about the lifting of your suspension. Robert, Tom, if you would please follow me to my office."

***********************

"You okay kid?" Robert asked as he sat beside him.

After their talk with Coach Jason, they both decided that they were both craving for a monster coke float. They drove by a McDonald's store and ended up in Tom's old apartment. Thank God his brother had the good sense to remind him to hire a housekeeper to keep the place livable.

"I don't know," Tom scooped up some of the vanilla icing and chocolate fudge with his forefinger and licked it off. "I'm glad that I can play again..."

"But..." Robert prompted.

"I'm starting to love Southminster. The people. The kids. Daniel. The peace and quiet. Heck, even James and Oliver's meddling, but I’m used to it. Anyway, the point is - when I got the suspension - I thought it'll be the end of my career." Tom glanced outside. "Then I met Daniel and even though the circumstance that allowed me to coach the team was unusual. Those kids - even if they made my first month hell - they kind of grow on you. And they all think I’ll be there to coach them for the next season. I can't do that if I’m playing for the team. And I don't..."

"You don't want to disappoint them," Robert finished for him.

"Yes."

Robert stood up and walked towards the window. Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes. "You know," Robert faced him. "I'm not the best person to ask opinion from. My life's pretty much set and I have never experienced your situation before. But I think, it would help if you ask yourself - if letting go of one in favour of the other worth it? Only you can answer that question."

Tom smiled faintly, exhaustion evident on his movements. Robert made his way to his friend and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "It's not an easy decision. Take your time to think about it okay?"

"Thank you." Tom whispered after Robert helped him to bed.

"You're welcome kid. Go to sleep, I’ll lock the door on my way out."

***********************

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?" Daniel replied sleepily. Tom was spending the day at Daniel's house. They were lounging on Daniel's hammock located at the backyard. Daniel was reading a book a while ago while Tom listened to the new songs he downloaded into his iphone the day before.

One week had already passed after his talk with Coach Jason and Robert. He'd already asked for James and Oliver's opinion on the matter. Heck, he even risked going through Rupert's electronic jungle maze only to get an eyeful of his friend and Emma engaged in a very compromising position on Rupert's couch.

Even though he got some good insights from the two. That experience was not something he'd dream of repeating - ever. Tom ran his hand through Daniel's hair which he found out Daniel liked a lot. Second to cuddling that is. Daniel's a cuddle whore. That's probably the reason why he always ends up as Daniel's body pillow when they're relaxing on Daniel's good for four adults’ hammock.

Tom felt Daniel kiss his neck, his boyfriend's way of informing him that he's listening to Tom. "If I need to leave Southminster for a few months, would you still be here when I get back?"

Daniel looked up from his position and studied his face. "Your suspension was lifted," Daniel stated.

Tom closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Go for it."

It was Tom's turn to stare at Daniel. "Don't you need me anymore?"

"Idiot." Daniel kissed his chin. "I never said that." Daniel kissed the tip of his Tom's nose. "I know it’s your dream." Daniel's lips grazed his left cheek. "So I’m not standing in the way." And kissed the right cheek. "You worked hard for that one date." A kiss on his forehead. "It took a lot of risk on my part to grant you that one date." A long lingering kiss on his lip. "I would not be stupid to just throw it all away."

Tom pulled Daniel for another kiss. "But the kids -"

Daniel silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "They will still be here when you come back. Just like me. So go ahead chase after your dreams. When you get tired of the chase, remember Southminster, the Little Dragons, the diner. And me, waiting on this hammock for my body pillow. I'll be here until the day you tell me you won't be coming back."

Tom squeezed Daniel's left hand. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. Besides, Coach Jason's hot. I wouldn't mind going to your place and rub elbows with him once in a while," Daniel wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Tom laughed. "Oh please! He's married; you've lost your chance."

"So what? It doesn't hurt to look. But I’d rather look at you anytime."

"You better!" Tom mock threatened. "I don't share."

"So do I." Daniel took hold of the rope tying the hammock to the tree and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. Tom helped and after a few jostling and manoeuvrings Daniel was standing beside the hammock. "I'm going in to prepare dinner. Follow me when you're ready."

Tom gaze followed Daniel's retreating figure until he went inside the house. He stood up and stretched out. He paced around for a few minutes to calm his nerves. He finally took out his mobile phone and pressed five on his speed dial.

Coach Jason's voice greeted him after the fourth ring. "Hi Coach! It's me Tom. I've made up my mind..."

***********************

Jitters. End of season jitters. That's the only explanation Tom could think of why he nearly missed the opening Robert passed to him. And why he's allowing Joshua to taunt him once again.

He's not nervous - fuck! Who was he kidding? He's nervous as hell. Last game of the season and he's screwing it up. All because he got upset that Daniel can't make it to the game. Why today of all days in the fucking week Daniel decided it was a great time to go camping with the kids?

'Maybe because you never told him that you wanted him watch your game?' His mind taunted in a voice that eerily resembles Joshua's.

Tom glanced at the scoreboard. They're still leading. The second half of the game's about to start in a few minutes. Tom stood up to join the team huddled for game play instructions but stopped short when he saw Robert looking at something behind him. Curiosity got the better of him he turned around to take a look of what held Robert's interest.

"That was the worst pass I've ever seen in my life. Are you sure you're the same guy who coached us last season?" Charles teased him from the audience seat directly behind their team's benches.

It only took him five long strides to reach them. His eyes searching for the familiar blue eyes as he stood on top of the bench. "My Dragons! How did you know?"

"Don't thank me, I'll climb Mount Everest for you - you know," Rupert replied smugly.

"I owe you man," Tom answered sincerely.

"No worries, I'm keeping tab." Rupert said. "Dan's on his way. He was the one who drove the coaster. James went out to help him. There he is!"

Tom gaze followed the direction that Rupert pointed and saw his boyfriend running. Stopping once to apologize to the one lady he bumped unto. Finally after what seemed like eternity, Daniel reached their area and the first words he said were, "You idiot! If you wanted us to watch your game all you need to do was ask!"

"You made it," Tom remarked, his voice taking on a dreamy lilt.

Daniel stopped in the middle of his tirade and smiled at Tom. "Of course. I told you I’ll be here." Kent and Andrew coughed loudly which earned the two boys a glare from Nikki and Jane.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I mean, the kids, people at the inn, me - we're here if you need us. Now go make yourself useful and score us some points Coach!"

The kids cheered, echoing Daniel who discreetly blew a kiss at him. And as the bell which signaled the start of the second game rang - Tom was more relaxed as he stepped on the ice together with his team. Knowing that Joshua will always be an asshole when it comes to him and that championship cup or not - Southminster will always be there for him.

 

End.


End file.
